D R E A M K E E P E R
' p e r s �� n a l i t y '⭐ "Do I need it?" "Mocha" She's not much like the kind of dragon you'd expect when you see her. Simple words can bring her down and her welcoming face tells lies... Don't be so sure that trying to talk to her without a warning is a good idea, mostly because she'll likely nod her head and awkwardly run away. a p p e a r A n c e ⭐�� "No, I'M ''weirder than y'all." When you see her three-eyed snout, it'll likely make you scream, "AH!" or shrivel your nose up like a Who and tip-toe away awkwardly. '''T h E m e s On g - Stopwatch' Yes, and I guess, it's just a sign that I'm a pessimist But life is limited if time is how you measure it Nobody's innocent Let's quit pretending such Just let it finish up so this message can self-destruct And I don't know my high from low anymore I'm just trying to do my best Trying not to get carried off the floor Climb down the fire escape and throw the mask in the trash We drowning in a tidal wave from a bath tub splash And when they finally try to harvest a colony It's probably when everybody is around an olive tree It's likely gonna be too late to crown a hero But we can make a statement making party at Ground Zero And I can do this to ya all night long But uh, no matter what, I'd still be doing ya wrong And when I'm strong enough to break out of my eggshell I wanna hear the ladies yell like I've aged well We fought ourselves, we think we won We taught ourselves to reach the sun Took a chance going against the odds We don't die, we won't even stop, watch If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught And now I Now I believe I've got the right of way To make a brighter day Instead of wasting life away Waiting for lights to change You not seeing me I'm swallowed by the scenery Camouflage my injuries Channel all my energies I leave room for the lens to shift Should've predicted or presumed that you'd be sensitive But every story needs a conflict, an ours is I can't find a f*ck to present you with And baby it's the same song whole world singing it Some of us just humming along some of us really bringin' it And if it fires up a fraction of the sleeping giant May we live long enough to see the times that redefine it And I'm certain all that pain is for a purpose Makes no difference who's the first one to write their name up on the surface Some day your work will find its way to get observed It's just there's too many words and nobody's getting heard We fought ourselves, we think we won We taught ourselves to reach the sun Took a chance going against the odds We don't die, we won't even stop, watch If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop then you won't get caught If you don't stop Just take me as I am Just take me as I am (oh yeah) Just take me as I am (oh yeah) Just take me as I am (oh yeah) Just take me as I am Backstory Dreamkeeper stood in front of Wasp's throne, surrounded by HiveWing guards. Moons... She thought, glowering at the group of coughing and bleeding dragons beside her. "Did you try to murder all of these poor, innocent dragons? DID YOU? SPEAK, THREE-EYED TOAD!" Wasp screamed. Dreamkeeper said nothing and stabbed the biggest guard in the chest with her stinger and fled into the ocean. She couldn't fly, so she was doomed. The water around her turned a deep red from the blood dripping from her snout.Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:SilkWings Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Disabled Characters